Tellement semblables, mais si différents
by Lady Elektra Black
Summary: OS.un soir.après un match rouge vs vert.la tour d'atronomie devient un lieu de rencontre, d'échanges.Harry et Draco.début d'1 amitié. discussion sur la souffrance que ces 2 êtres si semblables éprouvent.Un père & un oncle violent envers eux.


Tellement semblables, mais si différents.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ou presque.

Ne pas tenir en compte le tome 6 d'Harry Potter, ainsi que certains éléments du tome 5.

Cette histoire, sans prétention, ne comportera qu'un seul chapitre. L'idée m'est venue ce soir. J'espère que vous aimerez. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plaît. Merci et Bonne Lecture.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Minuit. Soirée après un match Gryffondore-Serpentard. Gagné 310 à 60 en faveur des rouges. Une humiliation pour les verts.

En haut de la tour d'Astronomie, un jeune homme blond de 18 ans arrive, sans se douter que quelqu'un d'autre est déjà là.

Ce dernier, un jeune homme brun de 18 ans, dessine sur un cahier de croquis. Tout et rien. Des choses qui lui plaisent. Des choses qui lui sont importantes. Des personnes de son entourage. Amis. Ennemis. Rouge contre vert.

Silencieux, ils restent tout deux.

Puis le brun s'aperçoit de la présence de l'autre.

Mais reste silencieux.

Seul le bruit du vent, le bruit de l'eau, le bruit de la forêt transpercent le silence, dans un doux chant apaisant.

Le blond s'approche du bord, monte sur le rebord, regarde en bas, puis commence à écarter les bras et à se laisser doucement dans le vide.

Le temps se fige. Les secondes passent une à une, avec une lenteur désespérante.

Soudain, celles-ci défilent à toute vitesse. Le temps accélère.

Le brun s'est élancé vers l'autre et l'a tiré en arrière.

Choc dur contre la pierre. Exclamations de douleur et de surprise. Puis éclatement de rage. Cris et coups de poings du blond sur le brun.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ? Je te déteste ! Je te hais ! Tu voulais attirer la gloire sur toi encore une fois. Tu n'as pas assez eu d'admiration cette après-midi ? Tu veux aller te pavaner en racontant que tu m'as sauvé la vie ? Que j'ai voulu me suicider ? Tu me dégoûtes ! »

Soudain renversement des rôles. Le brun couché sous le blond ramassant les coups, se retrouva allongé sur le blond. Celui-ci les mains attrapées et maintenues par l'autre au-dessus de sa tête ne pouvait plus bouger. Paroles sur un ton dur, tranchant.

« Non je n'ai pas fait ça pour la gloire. Je m'en moque, je n'en pas besoin pour vivre. Et je ne t'ai pas suivi, si tu veux savoir. J'étais déjà là quand tu es arrivé. »

Le brun relâche le brun et s'écarte pour le laisser se relever. Puis sur un ton plus doux, presque triste.

« Je t'ai sauvé. Oui, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le révéler si tu le refuses. Je t'ai sauvé car je pense que la vie est un don et qu'il ne faut pas la gaspiller comme ça. J'ai essayé une fois de me suicider. Mais on a réussi de me sauver. Je me suis rendu compte que, même si la vie n'est pas rose tous les jours, on a de temps en temps, des minutes de bonheur. Et c'est dans ces instants qu'on s'aperçoit que la vie vaut le coup de la vivre. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a poussé à tenter de te suicider, mais si tu veux en parler, je serai là. On a pas été amis jusque là, loin de là même. Mais je serai là. Tu ne veux peut-être pas de mon aide ou de mes conseils, mais je vais t'en donner un dernier quand même, avant que tu ne m'envoies sûrement balader. Tu devrais faire soigner tes plaies. C'est toujours plus douloureux quand ce n'est pas guéri et ça peut s'infecter. »

Le blond écouta le brun sans l'interrompre pendant sa tirade. Il se leva et alla le rejoindre assis contre le mur, les yeux perdus dans le ciel.

« Mon père. »

Silence. Pas un de ces silences tendus où chacun ne sait pas quoi dire. Juste un de ses silences apaisants.

« Il me bat. Depuis que je suis tout jeune. Il ne supporte pas les défaites. … A chaque fois que je n'ai pas les meilleurs notes, que je perds un match, que je perds la coupe des 4 maisons, que je fais quelque chose qui "déshonore" le nom de notre famille selon mon père… Mon père ne m'a jamais aimé, pas plus que ma mère. La seule raison de mon existence est le fait que mon père voulait un héritier. Je n'ai même pas d'amis. Et quand je partirai de l'école, mon père me fera marquer par Voldemort. Je n'ai pas le choix. Aucun choix. Aucun avenir. Rien. Alors dit moi la vie vaut-elle toujours la peine d'être vécu ? »

« Toujours. On a toujours le choix. Mais je comprends tes raisons. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux comprendre, toi l'enfant gâté, l'enfant chéri adoré. »

« Je comprends plus que tu ne le crois. J'ai vécu jusqu'à mes 11 ans dans l'ignorance la plus totale de mes origines. Hagrid a été obligé de venir me chercher, mon oncle refusant de me donner la lettre de Poudlard. J'ai vécu jusqu'à cette époque dans un petit placard sous l'escalier tandis que mon cousin avait deux chambres pour lui tout seul. Si je suis aussi petit et maigrichon, c'est parce que je n'ai jamais eu à manger suffisamment dans ma famille. En réalité le mot « jeûne » conviendrait parfaitement. Je devais faire des corvées à longueurs de journée. J'ai été battu par ma famille, et violé par mon oncle, cet été encore. Alors oui, je sais ce que ça fait d'être violé, battu, ignoré, maltraité par sa famille, de ne pas avoir d'amis. »

Silence. Soudain interrompu. Sanglots.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été si méchant avec toi. »

« Moi aussi je le suis. Amis ? »

« Amis. … Tu sais, ça fait si mal, je le déteste. Pourquoi me fait-il ça ? »

« Je ne peux pas te répondre là-dessus, mais les sorciers et les moldus sont tous égaux en matière de cruauté et de barbarie. … Tu devrais soigner tes plaies. Vraiment. »

« Je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie. »

« Si tu le souhaites, je peux le faire. J'ai l'habitude avec les miennes, maintenant. »

« D'accord. »

Un sortilège plus tard, un coffret apparut et fut ouvert, tandis que le blond enlevait sa chemise.

Potions pour ressouder les os. Baumes pour les coupures et bleus. Bandages. Crèmes et potions de guérison autres.

Il fut temps bientôt de retourner se coucher.

Dans un couloir, à l'intérieur du château, avant de se séparer.

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, toi aussi. Et n'oublie vient me voir quand tu veux que tu en aies besoin ou non. »

« OK. Et merci pour tout. Harry. »

« De rien, Draco. »

Sur le sol de la tour d'astronomie, le vent fit tourner les pages d'un cahier de croquis. Celles-ci s'arrêtèrent sur un dessin de 2 mains enlacées. Celle d'un lion et d'un serpent. Le titre au dessous indiquait « amis pour la vie ». Puis le cahier se referma sous une nouvelle bourrasque.


End file.
